present invention relates to starting circuitry for a two-cycle internal combustion engine.
The invention addresses problems of false starting, wherein the starter kicks-out upon ignition during initial cranking of the engine, but then the engine ceases running, thus requiring re-engagement of the starter to start the engine, and sometimes repeated restart attempts. It has been found that this false starting phenomenon is due to residual combustible charge in a cylinder which is ignited by the ignition circuit and causes kick-out disengagement of the starter from the flywheel, but wherein the following cylinder does not have a combustible charge, and hence the engine ceases running.
Upon recognizing the source of the problem as above noted, the present invention provides a simple solution by disabling ignition for a delay interval upon initial cranking of the engine such that ignition of any residual combustible charge in a cylinder is prevented during initial cranking. The delay interval is chosen to be long enough to permit sufficient combustible charge to be developed in the remaining cylinders before ignition is enabled. This interval is preferably about one-half second.